Dead Tired
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Daryl is still looking for Beth even though he's found comfort in the arms of another. SMUTTY ONE-SHOT.


"Shut your fucking mouth!" Daryl Dixon hissed, pushing right up in my face.

His fingers gripped his crossbow tighter to his side as his free hand pressed against my stomach effectively pinning me to the brick wall.

"Beth is gone Daryl, let it go before you end up getting killed. She wouldn't want this!" I exclaim, my own hands shove him off my body with a scowl, my voice raised.

"You didn't even know her!" he screamed back, spit flying from his mouth.

I sigh angrily as I turn to leave, my fingers brush against the hinting knife strapped to my thigh. "Fuck you Daryl, go take a damn hike in the woods and let the bloody walkers finish you off."

I stomped off wiping my forehead on the back of my hand, the hot Atlanta sun was in full force today. I made it back to the quiet camp where we had set up a perimeter of traps to keep the undead off us.

Flopping down near the fire I began to skin the two rabbits for our dinner. He returned just as I was ready to dish up, his footsteps heavy as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No you're not. It's always Beth this, Beth that." I stabbed the knife at the air before him, my eyes murderous. "Where the fuck was Beth when you slipped your dick in my cunt, huh?!" He stands there shocked at my venomous tone. "Enjoy your food you piece of shit."

I slam his plate and my knife on the ground and I storm off by myself. It's only after a few minutes that I realise that I had left my trusty knife back with him, but feeling too angry with him I braved it alone and continued walking, avoiding the few walking dead who I spotted in the distance.

Scooping up a sturdy branch I tested its weight in my hand, bending it to see how it would survive in a struggle with a walker. I don't know how long I stormed away from the camp and the asshole who I had let get so close to me so quickly.

My last group had been a disaster; in fact I constantly wondered how they had lived so long since the world changed. Then I realised that it was because they needed people like me, the ones that would make the hard choices. I left as soon as I saw an opening, vowing never to care for anyone again once I lost my folks and my little sister.

Glancing up at the sky I noted that two hours had gone by and that night was fast approaching.

"Shit..." I glanced around wondering if I would make it back to camp before I lost all the light.

I had survived out in the woods on my own, finding sanctuary up in the tress but that wasn't something I wanted to repeat, not if I could help it at least.

Daryl had crawled under my skin the moment I found him laying half dead, beaten to a bloody pulp by a rough group who left him to be food for the walkers. I dragged him to safety, tending to his wounds with my hands and with my body I tried to tend to his damaged heart. We both needed each other, we both had lost people and felt all alone in a world that had gone to shit.

I turned back to go to camp, my feet treading softly in my leather boots on the forest floor, my eyes constantly scanning the shadows, my ears tuned into the sound of the walkers in the distance.

It was a while before I realised that I had been heading in the wrong direction, cursing I doubled back and I knew instantly that I was in trouble. A small group of lone undead had joined up as they gurgled and groaned pinning me into an awkward place near the river's edge.

I broke out into a run, my heart pounding in my ears as I prayed aloud that I would be safe another day. Chancing a peek over my shoulder I tripped over a broken stump of a withered bush, my laces got tangled and I cried out in frustration as I tried to free my foot, a walker dropped to the ground next to me, the telltale green tipped arrow of Daryl's crossbow bolts stuck out from the rotting flesh of the girl next to me.

He trotted out of the shadows, his hands help me to untangle myself as I pluck the bolt free and we both take off running into the woods. We make it back to the camp after another half hour of walking, the sky now pitch black and littered with stars.

We dropped our weapons at the edge of the sleeping bag in our shared tent, staring at each other in silence. He held out his fingers, reaching out for my hips as he tugged me against his ridged length, his lips seek mine out desperately as he backs me into the tree beside the dim fire.

"I need you, you know I do." He groaned against my ear, his skilled hands undoing all the buttons to my leather jacket and denim trousers, my own hands tug at his overly long hair crushing his lips to mine again, my tongue seeking his to claim.

I don't know why, but I felt stabs of jealousy at this girl he was so eager to find. His body told me he wanted me, in fact that part of our tentative relationship had always been freakin' fantastic, but he is a moody shit and I tend to be a bossy cold-hearted bitch the moment this "Beth" got mentioned.

He wasn't mine and it rankled.

I didn't know him before, he never talks about what his life was like before I found him.

I felt his fingers quest into my tight pants, his grip tight on the globes of my rump as he makes me dance on my tiptoes, the hardness of his cock pressed flush against my core. Our tongues battle playfully while he thrusts against me slowly, the delightful friction had me moaning into the kiss, my nostrils flaring as I tried to reign in some control as he fucked me against the trunk of the tree, all our clothes still on yet the heightened emotional state made it feel as if we were both naked.

I wanted to tell him that I was sure I was falling for him, that if he found Beth and left me I would be distraught, but I knew better then that then to tell him these feelings. So instead I hooked a leg around his hips, my back arches into his caressing touch as I rock up to meet his sensual rhythm driving me half delirious with pleasure.

"Daryl..!" I cooed, my lips brush against his over and over as he finally pushed my trousers down lower.

I unbuckled his belt and pop the button of his trousers as I tug him free. Sinking to my knees I take him in my mouth as my hands push him back against the tree, his fingers lace in my wild locks as I bob my head up and down over his shaft.

I glance up to see his jaw gritted shut, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thrusts jerkily into the warmth of my willing mouth. I pull away then crawl slowly over to our makeshift camp, he groans as he watches my arse sway in the air, my panties bunched around the tops of my boots.

Flinging our weapons to the side and shrugging out the rest of my clothes, I cried out as he lifted my bound legs over his shoulder and plunged into my soaking wet core, my quivering inner muscles spasm around his blue steeler, his hair swinging as he pounded his cock into me continuously, his grunts of pleasure as I squeezed him with my walls felt like a triumph.

Fucking Beth never did this for him.

He whispered my name to me, his eyes locked onto mine as his hips slammed into my slit. My fingers reach out to stroke his thighs, his arm wraps around my legs on his right shoulder grabbing a hold of my panties in my bunched up jeans and shoving his nose against the damp musk I had created and sniffing deeply.

He groans louder as his dick twitches in my opening, I feel a gush of wetness at how primal it is to see him enjoying my scent. I rake my nails down his buttocks which I held clenched in my claws, my back arching off the sleeping bed as I gasp softly as he changed pace and position, his thrusts now hitting somewhere inside me that makes me want to scream and grab my hair.

I pull my discarded shirt over to me and stuff it into my mouth as my orgasm rips through my system, my whole being is focused on the pleasure centred right where he joins my body.

I shudder losing control as pulls out of me, then bends down to run his tongue along my slit gathering our combined juices, his thumb strokes a hazardous tune against my throbbing clit, remaining to keep it in time even when he slips back into my body, his hardness feeling longer and somehow thicker as he licks his lips hungrily, the wet slaps of his hips pounding against my cunt sends me over the edge again.

I sob brokenly, tears streaming down my face as my body feels overly sensitive. His warm palms push against the backs of my thighs as he lifts me higher, my arse lifted into the air as he thrusts become harder, sweat pours down his face as he tilts his head back, the cords in his neck straining as the thick strings of his cum shot out into my sloppy hole.

My arms cross over my face as I hide my reaction from him; he just groans my name quietly as he lies twitching and occasionally jerking against my body. He falls onto his knees, his jeans bunched around them as he strokes my thighs softly.

He doesn't pull out or move, I blush as I pant harshly, my body still trembling.

"Daryl..." I reach out to caress his face.

He hums and nuzzles into my touch. My heart melts at the redneck. He was mine for as long as I had him that was all that matters at the end of the day.

Life was short, beautiful and messy. I wanted to spend it with him and I would kill anyone that got in the way of that.


End file.
